


The Midnight Watcher

by Zenogaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenogaire/pseuds/Zenogaire
Summary: A poem of the Midnight Watcher





	The Midnight Watcher

Tick tock tick tock  
The Midnight Watcher only appears at night  
Tick tock tick tock  
The Midnight Watcher watches while you sleep  
Tick tock tick tock  
The Midnight Watcher you should not spite  
Tick tock tick tock  
The Midnight Watcher gathers the nightmares he reaps


End file.
